general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Life/Reunited
This is the fifth episode of the A New Life series Pete looked to the direction where Kurt pointed, and all his worries disappeared. There she was. Angela. Her bright red hair shining at the sunlight couldn't fool him. And to his surprise, she wasn't so defenseless after all. She was at the roof of the house, shooting zombies with a pistol. Hell, he didn't know his girlfriend was though like that. ---- Pete opened perhaps the biggest smile he ever did, and didn't respond. He stood up, staring fixedly at the house Angela was, fighting the zombies. That was the most happy moment of his whole life. "I'll take that as an yes, then." said Kurt "I thought you said she was a helpless and scared woman." said Leon, fishy. Pete ignored the two and runned in the direction of the house. Leon and Kurt looked at each other for one second and followed him. Pete was so euphoric he didn't even cared about the five zombies that were still there, as he seems to have forgot about them. "ANGELA!" he yelled as they got close enough to her to hear. She looked down at him and freezed, relieved to see her boyfriend. "For fucks sake, Pete! Look out!" screamed Kurt as he shot one of the zombies. Hearing this, Pete finally realized there were zombies there, and stopped running, but too late. The four remaining zombies had him surrounded. "Are you going to get surrounded every fucking time we encounter these things?" yelled Leon, as he shot one of them. Pete started to look around for something that could help, and noticed a gardening knife at the ground. He quickly got down, grabbed it and stuck it on one of the zombies heads. The walking corpse collapsed to its knees, and the knife got stuck. Kurt and Angela shot the remaining two, as Pete struggled to get it unstuck. He yanked it out, cleaned it at his pants and put it on his pocket. As he was doing this, Angela jumped down from the roof. "Pete? Is that really you?" she asked "I thought... My God, you won't want to know the things I thought!" They hugged, holding each other tight for a few seconds and then shared a long kiss as both started to cry. Pete rested his head at Angela's shoulder, still hugging her. He couldn't believe he actually found her. "Love is beautiful, isn't it?" joked Leon, as he hit Kurt on the shoulder. "I thought you were dead." said him, relieved "We went to your apartment to look for you, but you weren't there. I thought you were gone." "I did the same for you, honey. I went to your house right after I first saw one of those things. I figured you must have been at work so I was heading there, but I got chased here." she said as they let each other go. "Since when do you have a gun? Where did you get it?" asked Pete. "Since about fifteen minutes ago. This man that was near me had it. He dropped as he got... You know..." she replied, sorrowfully. "And since when you know how to shoot it?" asked him again, still doubtful. "It's not like is THAT hard. You just have to point.. And pull the trigger. Bang! They're dead" replied Angela, with a little laugh. "The guy also had this radio. I didn't checked it yet, I had to get up there to save my ass, but I think it can be useful." "Not trying to interrupt you two, but... It's getting late. We have to go back before it gets dark, remember?" said Kurt. "You won't introduce me your new friends? I haven't seen them before." jokingly said Angela. "And where's Tim? You guys are always together..." "Angela, Tim... Tim died. He was swarmed as we were trying to escape the office." replied Pete, remembering Tim's death. "No... Oh, God. Pete, are you... Are you okay?" she gently asked when she saw Pete wiping his tears. "I'm okay, thanks..." he said "Anyway, these two are Kurt and Leon... They got a camp outside town where we can go." "We can introduce ourselves on the way. We REALLY have to go now. Barry is going to be pissed." said Kurt. They both agreed and the four got out of the neighbourhood, heading to Barry's camp. On the way, Pete and Angela stayed a little behind, holding each other in their arms, as Kurt and Leon took the lead, silent and a little uncomfortable by the situation. ---- When they arrived at the camp, it was already dark and the group was already eating their dinner of canned beans at a fire. When they realized they arrived, Nate opened a relieved smile to see his brother, and Barry got up, angry. "About time! Where the fuck have you been?" asked him, as he walked towards them. "Barry, we don't have time for your bullshit right now. We're tired, we just want some food and go to sleep." said Kurt, dodgin his question and going sit at the fire by Nate. "Barry, chill the fuck out. They are staying with us, you liking it or not." said Leon, having his seat and asking for a can to Craig. "Come on, sit here with us! We have cans for you too!" said the girl with blue hair. Pete realized he didn't knew her or her boyfriend's names. Pete and Angela sat down at the fire and were given cans and forks by the young couple. Barry came back to the fire aswell, and sat again, still grumpy. Pete could notice that no one was near him. "Thank you. I don't believe I got your name yet." said Pete, while eating his beans. "I'm Anthony, and she's Sarah." answered Anthony "Your name is Pete, right? We don't know your girlfriend's name either." "I'm Angela." she said "That's a beautiful name there, Angela." said Sarah "I met an Angela before, at the highschool. I don't know where she is now, though. If she's still alive..." "I'm sure she is, hon. I mean, we are allright, and we ain't exactly military soldiers, right?" said Anthony. "So it's time for introductions, am I right?" said the guy Pete saw arguing with Barry earlier "I'm Craig. Craig Tucker." "Your name is Craig Tucker?" asked Pete, chuckling. "Yeah. What's so funny about it?" asked Craig, annoyed. "Nothing, nothing. It just... It just reminded me of South Park." said Pete, still holding a smile. "Man, I hate this fucking show. For fifteen years now everytime I meet someone is the same shit. They laugh at my name because of this stupid show. People can't take me serious anymore. Fuck. That. Show." angrily replied Craig "Now, now, Craig. We know you "don't take too kindly" people that mock your name, but they didn't knew." said Kurt, making an intern joke from South Park that only Pete, Leon and Anthony got. They all covered their laughs. "What's so funny?" asked him, not understanding the laughter. "Really, I don't get why are you laughing. Man I hate when people do this type of jokes, I feel lost in the middle of it." "Forget about it." said Anthony, dropping the conversation. "Hey, I just realized... Where will you two sleep?" "Yeah, were will they sleep?" asked Kurt "We only have three tents, one for me and Nate, one for Sarah and Anthony and one for Barry. Craig and Leon are sleeping at the minivan." "Well, they ain't sleeping with me." said Barry, bitterly. "Don't think that we even considered that, Barry" replied Kurt "Well, I think you two will have to sleep in my car, then. If you don't mind." "We're good. Thanks." thanked him Pete. "Is better than sleeping at the open, at least." said Nate. "Are you saying is bad to sleep at my car?" jokingly asked Kurt. "I'm just glad we have tents now." he replied. Kurt lightly tipped Nate's cap. The group finished their cans and started chatting for a while about something Pete wasn't sure about. Frankly, he wasn't even paying attention at them, as Angela was finally there, cuddling at his waist. Leon was the first to leave, going back to the minivan read his book again. Barry left soon after to his tent, followed by Sarah and Anthony, then Craig. "Pete, I'm sleepy" moaned Angela as she yawned. "Me too, hon." said him "If you two guys excuses us, we have to go to sleep now." "Sure. Here you go." said Kurt, handing Pete the keys "But don't you even think about doing what I know you're thinking. If I find something weird on the back seat, I'm going to kill you both." "Heh. Thanks, buddy." "Don't mention it." he said "C'mon, Nate. We have to go now too, I suppose." "Aww, do I have to?" Nate complained. "Yes, you do. I have to wake up early tomorrow." Kurt replied, as he put down the fire with a bottle of water. "Come on now, buddy." Pete unlocked the back door of Kurt's sedan and entered it. He was so tired he couldn't force himself to "do what he was thinking", so he lay at the seats. Angela entered, closed the door and cuddled with him. "I'm too tired for anything, babe. Sorry." he said, as he kissed her in the forehead. "It's okay. Good night. I love you." she replied "And I'm glad you're not dead." "Me too, Angela. Me too." he said, as he stared to the car ceiling. What a horrible day he had. Was it real? The world really ended? Pete closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened it next morning, he would wake up in his bed and all of this was a really horrible nightmare. But he knows it wasn't. Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison *Barry Also Starring: *Leon Carter *Craig Tucker *Sarah *Anthony Deaths *Unnamed man (Off-screen, Confirmed fate) Category:A New Life Category:A New Life Episodes Category:Issues Category:Tommy